Road of freedom 2,5 Revelation
by sandra-wesker
Summary: Encore une autre courte, avant que ne vienne la troisième et dernière fic de Road of Freedom


Road of freedom 2.5 : Explication

[i] _Le Russe arriva devant la porte d'un dortoir qui se trouvait dans la section féminine donc interdit au homme. __  
__Il regarda la petit claque doré qui se trouvait sur la porte et lu le nom qui s'y trouvait.__  
__« Sandra Wesker »__  
__Il sourit en lisant ce nom et son doigt effleura la petite planque pendant que sa autre main touchait la poignée de porte mais celle-ci tourna avant même qu'il n'est eut le temps de la tourner lui-même. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et s'il n'avait pas eut le réflexe de se reculer d'un pas, il aurait sûrement été assommé.__  
__L'homme vit alors une jolie silhouette qu'il trouvait des plus attirante bien qu'il n'avait jamais eut la chance de pouvoir toucher en privée jusqu'ici mais cela allait bien vite changer. Une jeune blonde se trouvait devant lui, elle était vêtu ton pantalon d'armée et d'un débardeur noir, peut-être un peu trop court et une paire de lunette de soleil de marque déposé se trouvait sur son nez. __  
__- Oui commandant, dit la jeune blonde de sa voix mélodieuse. __  
__Il lui sourit comme elle ne semblait pas étonné de le voir ici ou soit qu'elle cachait très bien son jeu et il opta pour le deuxième choix comme il avait commencer à très bien cerné la façon de faire de Sandra, la connaissant assez bien et qu'il allait bien mieux la connaître après cette nuit. __  
__Il fit un pas vers elle et referma la porte derrière lui et la jeune femme recula de quelques pas. __  
__- Aurais-tu peur de moi par hasard, dit Sponovitch souriant de plus belle.__  
__- Moi, je recule seulement pour te laisser entrer. __  
__Bien qu'elle était aussi un peu inquiète de la lueur qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de l'homme devant elle. __  
__Mais le pire était sûrement le sourire carnassier qu'il lui fessait.__  
__- Chef, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans cette section et de surplus dans ma chambre ? Vous savez très bien qu'il vous est interdit de venir ici. __  
__- Tu le seras bien assez tôt, fit-il en se jetant sur elle mais elle réussit à esquiver avec toute sa grâce féminine. __  
__Elle sortit ensuite son couteau de combat pour se défendre mais elle reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre qui la fit aller s'écraser contre la porte fessant un léger bruit et le Russe la prit par le col mais la jeune femme qui avait toujours sa lame en main lui donna un coup de couteau sur l'avant bras et celui-ci la lâcha. __  
__Sponovitch grinça ensuite des dents pour te pas crier de rage mais il se retient comme il ne voulait pas alerté tout le monde et ainsi se faire surprendre. __  
__Il leva son bras en sang et lécha sa plaie ne quittant pas sa jolie proie blonde des yeux. __  
__La lueur de ces yeux avaient même grandit et il sauta de nouveau sur Sandra avec rapidité lui posant une main sur la bouche et l'autre empoigna la main qui tenait le couteau pour finalement la planquer contre le mur ces genoux posé sur ceux de la jeune femme pour ainsi l'empêcher de bouger. Elle essaya de se débattre pour que le Russe la laisse mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour cela et même que cela ne fit qu'empirer l'emprise que le Russe avait sur elle. __  
__- Alors on dirait bien que tu prises ma jolie, dit le Russe en s'approchant d'elle. Que vas-tu bien pouvoir faire ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te débattre comme ça très longtemps, alors tu devrais arrêter comme tu ne vas que t'essoufflé pour rien car ta résistance est bien minable à côté de la mienne.__  
__La jeune fille tourna tout de même la tête sur le côté se disant qu'elle était prête à tout endurer pour pouvoir devenir Mercenaire et que ce Russe ne pourra pas l'empêcher de le faire et ne pourra pas non plus la briser même que c'est lui qui finirait par la supplier après tout, tout les hommes étaient ainsi avec elle.__  
__Elle ferma ensuite les yeux lorsque le Russe vient l'embrasser dans le cou, elle ne surprit elle même de ressentir un frisson de plaisir la parcourir mais elle le chassa assez rapidement mais le Russe eut le temps de s'en rendre compte.__  
__- Hmmm…on dirait bien que malgré tout, tu aimes bien mes caresses.__  
__Il l'embrassa de nouveau, ces lèvres restèrent coller contre la peau du cou de la jeune fille et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retira.__  
__- Peux-tu me promettre de ne pas crier.__  
__Il souleva la main quelque peu de la bouche de Sandra mais celle-ci en profita pour venir lui mordre les doigts et il la tira ensuite sur son lit se jeta de nouveau sur elle comme elle s'était cogné la tête contre le mur et elle était maintenant assommé.__  
__- Hmm…je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mieux.__  
__Il resta donc debout à côté du lit regardant le corps de sa jolie proie.__  
__- Je vais donc pouvoir en profiter complètement sans avoir peur que tu cries.__  
__Il s'approcha d'elle pour poser un baiser sur ces lèvres. __  
__- Bien…profites bien de ce petit repos car tu n'auras plus le temps de dormir tout à l'heure.__  
__Il éclata ensuite de rire. Sponovitch prit donc les couvertures de la jeune fille pur commencer à les déchirer pour en faire des liens qui allaient lui servir à attacher la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de bouger durant le petit jeu qu'il avait l'intention de jouer.__  
__Il prit un morceau de tissu et le mit dans la bouche de Sandra pour l'attacher derrière sa tête lui bâillonnant ainsi la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il entreprit ensuite de lui attacher les bras et les jambes au lit. Il le fit assez rapidement prenant bien garde que tout étant bien attaché et que rien n'allait lâcher. __  
__- Tu es à moi.__  
__Il éclata de nouveau de rire, une lueur de folie dans les yeux et il entreprit ensuite de déshabiller la jeune fille à l'aide du couteau qu'elle avait eut un peu plus tôt dans les mains. Il découpa donc ces vêtements à l'aide de l'arme lui laissant seulement sa petite culotte et son soutien. __  
__Sponovitch la regarda un moment sans bouger et se défit ensuite lui même de ces propres vêtements, se mettant ainsi nu, mais il tourna la tête vers la porte et décida d'aller la verrouiller juste au cas si quelqu'un essayait d'entrée. Tout ces petits préparatif terminé et qu'il fut sûr que tout était en ordre, il avança vers le lit pour se mettre au dessus du corps de Sandra.__  
__- Allons, il est temps de se réveiller.__  
__Il lui donna alors un coup sur le visage pour que celle-ci ouvre les yeux et cela marcha comme il le voulait, comme la jeune femme se débattait maintenant comme une déchaîner essayant de crier mais son bâillon sur la bouche l'empêchait d'alerter tout le monde. __  
__- Tu es à moi pour la nuit et rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela. __  
__Il l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou._

_Sandra essaya de se débattre dans tout les sens pour que l'homme qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle la lâche mais cela fut peine perdu même que ces liens de resserrent autour de ces articulations.___

_Sponovitch déposa de léger baiser sur le corps de sa prisonnière. [/i]_

Désolé mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter là comme en fin de compte je ne veux pas rendre mon forum dégradant comme certain et que je me retient de trop décrire. Mais bon, vous pouvez tous sûrement imaginer la suite.

Sponovitch ouvrit finalement les yeux bien que son corps était parcourut de léger frisson. Des frissons plutôt agréable et il se sentait quelque peu soulager pour quel raison, il l'ignorait encore. Mais il se sentait soulager d'un fardeau qu'il avait trop longtemps garder en lui, bien qu'il trouvait ça un beau bizarre lorsqu'il y pensait vraiment. Il regarda alors la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mais aussi la pièce où il se trouvait. Il était couché dans un lit d'hôpital, ces jambes étaient légèrement écarté, un peu trop même à son goût, il les referma aussi tôt pour sentir qu'il était nu en dessous du drap qui couvrait son corps. Il sentit aussi quelque chose de gluant sous lui et maudit le rêve qu'il venait de faire et qui d'après lui, avait eut un peu trop d'effet sur son corps mais aussi sur son esprit comme il n'aimait vraiment pas se rappeler les événements passés. Il secoua alors quelque peu la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et il vit alors un jeune homme qui était adossé contre le mur et qui le regardait. Il posa alors son regard sur celui-ci bien qu'il ne le regardait pas de la même manière que lui comme le jeune homme qui le regardait avait une légère lueur dans les yeux, qu'il trouva un peu bizarre. Bien que le jeune homme ne lui même était tout aussi bizarre comme il portait des armes blanches qui ressemblait fortement à deux sabres qui étaient rangé dans leurs fourreaux respectif. Il portait aussi un long manteau noir, un gilet blanc qui avec un signe japonais qui semblait désigné le chien mais comme il ne connaissait pas ce genre d'écriture, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'est-ce que le signe pouvait signifié. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et il portait finalement un pantalon noir en cuir.

Le jeune homme se remit alors finalement sur ces pieds.  
- On dirait que tu es enfin réveillé, bien que le rêve que tu faisais semblait être des plus intéressant.  
Le Russe haussa alors les sourcils et essaya de se lever mais son torse le fit atrocement souffrir et il décida de ne pas essayer de trop le bouger comme il portait un bandage sur le torse et qu'il devait être blesser. Il décida donc de rester coucher comme de toute manière il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.  
- Ne forcer pas trop, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et que c'est même déjà beau que vous soyez toujours en vie et en un seul morceau, dit le jeune homme en faisant un pas vers Sponovitch.  
- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
- Disons que je suis celui qui vous a empêchez d'avoir trop de problème avec ces cons d'Umbrella et que c'est une amie qui m'a demandé de veiller sur vous.  
- Et vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?  
- Depuis le début, il faut dire que les gémissements que vous poussiez depuis que vous êtes ici sont des plus agréables à entendre pour mes oreilles.  
Sponovitch déglutit quelque peu tout en lançant un regard noir au jeune homme qui semblait vraiment des plus étrange et il espérait seulement qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Il frémit à cette seule pensée.  
[i] _Mais s'est qui ce mec ?, pensa Sponovitch [/i]_  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne vous ai pas touché pendant que vous dormiez bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait mais j'ai promis que je ne le ferais pas et je tiens toujours les promesses que je fais.  
Le Russe ne semblait plus comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se souvenait s'être battu contre le Tyran et que celui-ci avait réussit à lui donner un violent coup qui l'avait envoyé voler trois mètres plus loin. Ce qui l'avait assommé sur le coup mais il devrait alors être mort comme personne n'aurait pu tuer un tel monstre s'il n'avait pas réussit lui-même à le blesser gravement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fessait ici dans cette chambre meublé d'un simple lit et avec un homme qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon.  
- Mais où sont les autres ?, demanda le Russe.  
- Si vous vous parlez de Sandra, Karla et de Bryan ils vont tous très bien et qu'ils m'ont racontés toute l'histoire depuis le début et que je me demandes comment vous avez fait pour rester en vie contre des monstres infectés au Virus-A. Après tout, se sont des monstres très redoutable.  
- Mais…  
Le Russe était de plus en plus abasourdit, le Virus-A venait d'être inventé alors comment pouvait-il savoir comment les créatures infestées par ce virus étaient très difficile à tuer.  
Le jeune homme lui fit alors un sourire.  
- Je pourrais vous en dire plus sur ce qui c'est passé depuis que vous êtes inconscient mais contre ce genre d'information donné à un homme, je lui demande toujours un baiser en échange.  
[i] M_ais il est fou. [/i] _  
- Aller vous faire foutre, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance plutôt que d'embrasser un mec.  
Le jeune homme sourit alors de plus belle.  
- Disons que j'aimerais bien me faire foutre, seriez-vous partant…mais bon un peu plus sérieusement. Vous êtes rester inconscient pendant plusieurs mois, deux pour être plus précis et qu'il s'est passé plusieurs choses pendant que vous dormiez bien tranquillement. Mais bon, je me tais maintenant comme je n'ai rien eut en échange de ces informations.  
Sponovitch semblait être de plus en plus perdu, surtout devant l'humour du jeune homme qui n'avait rien de drôle à entendre pour ces oreilles d'homme viril.  
- Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?  
- Je l'ai dit, un simple ami d'une personne que vous connaissez.  
- Non, je parles de votre nom.  
- Mon nom…  
Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle et s'approcha du lit pour se pencher vers le Russe, son visage au dessus du tien.  
- Sagura, laisse-le tranquille veux-tu, dit une voix féminine provenant de la porte d'entrée.  
- Mais Sandry…je ne fais que m'amuser un peu.  
Sandra entra alors dans la chambre.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.  
- Je sais ma p'tite Sandry mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher.  
- Bon ça suffit vous deux, je ne veux plus vous entendre vous chamaillez pour un simple surnom, dit Karla qui venait d'entrée dans la petite pièce.  
Elle se dirigea vers le lit pendant que les deux autres continuaient de se chamailler.  
- Il était temps que tu te réveilles sinon on serait bien partit sans toi, dit-elle à Sponovitch.  
- Veux-tu bien me raconter ce qui c'est passer depuis que je suis inconscient.  
Et cela n'était pas une question mais un ordre.  
- Oui, je peux bien après que tu m'ais dit le pourquoi que tu prends de la drogue alors que tu sais très bien qu'en temps que soldat, qu'il est interdit d'en prendre.  
- Tu as mes cigarettes ?, demanda Sponovitch qui semblait avoir repris des couleurs tout d'un coup.  
- Oui nous les avons.  
- Mais, je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi je devrais te dire la raison pour je les fumes pendant que tu connais déjà cette raison.  
- Moi oui, mais Sandra veut l'entendre dire par toi.  
- Je ne lui dois rien à elle, dit le Russe avec dédain.  
Il posa son regard sur la blonde qui se tenait un peu plus loin contre un mur. Un frisson le parcourut alors et il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, repensant au rêve qu'il venait de faire.  
- Si tu lui dis ça, je le tue compris, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache la raison de mes actes, reprit ensuite le Russe.  
- Cela m'étonnerai que tu réussis un jour à me tuer, dit Sandra en abaissant ces lunettes soleils.  
Sponovitch écarquilla les yeux de surprise voyant la couleur des yeux de la jeune femme qui était maintenant rouge et la pupille était fendu ressemblant fortement à celui d'un reptile ou d'un félidé. Difficile à dire mais la couleur était impressionnante comme aucun être humain quel qu'il soit n'avait eut cette couleur de yeux.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que…, dit le Russe impressionné.  
- Plutôt impressionnant non, dit la jeune femme en reposant ces lunettes sur son nez.  
- Comment…  
Sponovitch n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'humain. C'était surtout ceux d'un animal.  
- Bon Karla, tu lui racontes tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous avons quitté la base, dit Sandra.  
- Pourquoi est-ce moi qui s'y colle ?  
- Car s'est toi qui a le meilleur point de vue que secondement je dois parler à Sagura, lui répondit la jeune femme fermement.  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et sortit en fessant signe au jeune homme ne la suivre.  
Celui-ci soupira quelque peu et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le Russe, le sourire au lèvre avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Ils quittèrent la chambre pour arriver dans un couloir et Sagura referma la porte derrière lui.  
- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser ensemble ?, demanda Sagura.  
- Bah, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Sponovitch ne peut pas se lever et je ne penses pas que Karla va lui faire grand chose. Bien qu'il va sûrement pété un plomb comme il va sûrement vouloir ces cigarettes.  
- Oui et ça, ça risque de poser quelques problèmes. Et en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas lui en donner.  
- Facile, il est plus dangereux et fort lorsqu'il est en manque .  
- Mais il est aussi plus difficile de savoir comment il va réagir.  
Sandra tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant un moment.  
- Pour un gars qui adore le regarder se rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs, je trouves ça bizarre que tu veules l'aider.  
- Bah…  
La jeune femme éclata alors de rire.  
- C'est pas parce que j'aimes bien le regarder qu'il faut le laisser dans le trouble comme ça. Après tout, il semble vraiment souffrir de devoir se rappeler tout ça, dit Sagura.  
Sandra arrêta alors de marcher.  
- T'es vraiment trop gentil. Il va nous être plus utile comme il est et non en consommant de la drogue. Et puis, tu devrais être d'accord avec moi, il doit faire face à son passé et arrêter de se cacher. Il n'a peut-être pas eut une vie facile mais il commence à être temps qu'il assume les décisions qu'il a prit.  
Le jeune homme ne put qu'acquiescer ces dires.  
- Oui pour cela tu as raison mais je trouves vous y allez un peu fort.  
Sandra le regarda un moment en le dévisageant.  
- Est-ce par hasard il t'intéresserait ?  
- Mais non voyons !, dit Sagura en secoua la tête. Pour qui me prends-tu ?  
- Pour quelqu'un qui est seul depuis un bon moment et qui n'est pas habitué à la solitude.  
- Mais…j'ai des amants tu sais…  
- Cela ne te suffit pas, aller avoue, que tu aimerais bien pour une fois dans ta vie avoir une relation stable et qui durerait plus qu'un mois.  
Sagura baissa la tête vers le sol.  
- Bien que, ne cherche pas cela en la présence de Sponovitch comme tu fais fausse route et que je sais que tu aimes bien aussi mettre les autres en colère mais je t'en pris, retient toi avec lui, il n'est pas comme les autres, lui il n'excitera à te tuer pour son propre plaisir, enchaîna la jeune femme allant prendre le menton du jeune homme pour l'obliger à la regarder. Et, tu m'as mentit tout à l'heure en me disant que tu avais des amants.  
Il prit alors la main de la blonde pour la tenir dans la sienne.  
- C'est vrai que je n'en ai plus un seul, tous mort au combat à cause d'Umbrella et de leur satané virus.  
- Oh et tu dois être en manque d'affection alors, dit Sandra ironiquement en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.  
- Ne te moque pas de moi veux-tu…je souffres bien assez comme ça.  
Elle reprit peu à peu son sérieux.  
- Non, je ne me moques pas vraiment mais je sais que tu es habitué de t'amuser beaucoup avec les hommes.  
Elle mit l'emphase sur le mot homme.  
- Et si jamais tu voudrais essayer une…  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sagura la coupa.  
- Grrr…laisse moi tranquille. Tu sais très bien que je n'aimes pas les femmes et que je n'ai aucune attirance envers elle.  
Sandra rit légèrement.  
- Je le sais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Après tout, elle l'avait découvert à ces dépends par le passé lorsqu'elle avait connu le jeune homme durant une mission et que celui-ci ne voulait pas toucher à une femme, seul les hommes semblaient l'intéressé vraiment.  
Elle reprit alors son chemin pour aller rejoindre Bryan qui les attendaient dans une autre pièce, laissant Sagura à lui même.

***  
-Chambre – Karla et Sponovitch

Karla s'approcha alors du lit en prenant tout de même ces distances.  
- Alors tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda le Russe qui n'aimait pas attendre.  
- Oui, bon…tout à commencé à la base et ton combat contre le Tyran. Celui-ci à réussit à te toucher après quelques minutes de combat et il t'envoyer voler dans les airs où lorsque tu atterris, tu eus alors plusieurs côtes brisées et la blessure que tu t'avais fait dans les bois se rouvrit. Tu es ensuite tombé inconscient. Sandra qui regardait le combat décida alors de t'aider et t'attaquer le monstre. Et contre tout attente, elle fit preuve d'une force et d'une rapidité bien plus élevé que la tienne. Elle réussit alors à envoyer le monstre au tapis et c'est elle qui t'embarqua dans l'hélicoptère te soulevant comme si tu ne pesais qu'une plume et elle refit ensuite d'une bandage pour que ton sang arrête de couler.  
Karla fit une courte pause pour laisser l'homme en convalescence accepter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Le Russe à son soulagement ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.  
Elle reprit donc ensuite le reste de son histoire.  
- Nous ne savions pas trop où nous devions aller car avec toi qui ne reprenait toujours pas conscience, on ne pouvait pas aller très loin. Sandra nous parla donc de son ami Sagura que tu as rencontré un peu plus tôt et on décida donc de lui demander de l'aide comme son père avait plusieurs contacts dans plusieurs domaine et que celui-ci semblait devoir quelque chose à Sandra. Il nous permit donc de venir dans cet hôpital pour te soigner. Mais bon, pour parler un peu de Sagura disons que c'est un Japonais tout comme son père et il utilise des méthodes de combat qui sont révolus depuis longtemps mais qui se trouve à être très efficace contre des zombies infectés au virus-A comme il utilise des armes blanches. Nous avons donc commencer à nous entraîner avec ces armes et on se débrouille assez bien sauf Bryan qui semble avoir de la difficulté à manipuler une épée et il a autant de difficulté avec les armes de jet. Mais de doute manière ces armes sont inutiles et qui faut vraiment avoir un couteau, une épée ou un truc comme ça.  
Sponovitch la regarda un moment puis se décida enfin à prendre la parole.  
- Donc dans un sens Bryan nous ai complètement inutile maintenant et on ferait mieux de le laisser derrière nous pour son propre bien.  
Karla soupira s'étant attendu à ce genre de commentaire de la part de l'homme.  
- Il est vrai qu'il va être quelque peu inutile mais il reste tout de même un très bon tireur et que contre des monstres normaux, il pourra se débrouiller sans problème et peut-être même nous sauvés la vie.  
- Bon, peut-être bien mais il faudra le protéger et qu'en fin de compte il ne sera qu'on boulet qu'on va devoir traîner derrière nous.  
- Oui, c'est vrai mais plus on est et plus nous avons des chances de survivre.  
- Bah, pour vous oui, mais il reste tout de même un boulet pour moi comme je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour rester en vie.  
Karla soupira étant désespéré.  
- Et puis, la décision, du fait qu'il veut nous accompagnés ou non, ne te regarde aucunement.  
- Il est vrai qu'il pourrait aussi recevoir une balle perdu dans la tête, après tout on voit rarement les tirs perdus arrivé et partir, fit le Russe en riant de sa voix grave.  
Karla cependant ne semblait pas du même avis que lui et ces yeux lançaient même des éclairs de colère.  
- Nous l'emmenons comme nous avons décidé que toi aussi tu allais venir et que nous ne te laissions pas derrière.  
- Mouais, mais si j'ai bien tout compris depuis le début, vous avez pris plusieurs décisions sans m'en parler.  
- Je dirais plutôt tout les quatres comme Sagura nous accompagne aussi et que tu étais inconscient alors tu n'aurais pas pu nous répondre.  
Ces paroles firent alors grogner l'homme coucher sur le lit.  
- Grrr….tu veux dire que cette tarlouze va venir avec nous ?  
Karla fut quelque peu surprise de lui entendre dire ça. Après tout, Sagura semblait des plus normal et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que se soit un homosexuel bien que le fait que celui-ci ait passé la plupart de son temps dans cette chambre à regarder le Russe était plutôt bizarre mais elle décida de garder cela pour elle car le Russe risquerait de très mal le prendre s'il apprenait une telle chose.  
- Ne le juge pas sans le connaître. Il nous sera très utile et il nous a donné plusieurs renseignements utile, lui dit Karla.  
- Ah oui ! Et comme quoi ?  
- Il nous a dit où se trouvait Albert Wesker et il nous a fournit un plan de la base où il se trouve.  
- Je vois et je gages que vous ne savez pas d'où il tient ces informations !  
- Il nous a dit qu'il avait un espion dans les lieux et qu'il nous a dit que l'information était sur à cent pour cent.  
- Et en plus de ça, vous le croyez ?  
- Bien sûr et puis nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.  
Sponovitch la regarda un moment avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond.  
- Il pourrait nous menés droit vers un pièce et puis vous avez décidé de tout ça sans m'en parler, dit le Russe qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur bien que c'est à se demander s'il l'avait déjà été une seule fois dans sa vie.  
- Si nous avions essayer de t'en parler, tu ne nous pas répondu comme tu dormais.  
Sponovitch fit une grimace devant cette constations.  
- Sinon vous auriez pu attendre que je me réveilles.  
- Contente toi au moins que nous ne sommes pas partit sans toi.  
- Mouais ! Et le départ est prévu pour quand ?  
Karla sembla alors un peu déstabilisé par cette question.  
- Euh…pour ce soir en fait.  
[i] _C'est ça, vous aviez donc prévu de partir sans moi, pensa le Russe. [/i]_  
- Je vois…une chance que je me suis réveillé à temps alors, dit le Russe dont la bonne humeur ne semblait pas être de la partie, même qu'il aurait sûrement éclaté de colère s'il en aurait eut la force mais pour le moment il arrivait à peine à bouger.  
Karla ne lui répondit pas comme ils s'étaient engagé sur un terrain glissant et qu'elle devait faire maintenant très attention à ces propos comme le Russe semblait être sur le bord d'éclaté.

Un long moment de silence se fit entre les deux, Karla qui n'osait pas parler de peur que le Russe ne se fâche encore plus comme celui-ci était en train de maugréé dans sa barbe tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il ne prenait pas le fait qu'on l'est laissé de côté pour prendre des décisions importantes bien que la logique voulait que les autres ne lui ait pas demander son avis pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, car il se serait tout de même plains pour diverses raisons sans importance et qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas eut tort de s'inquiéter et de poser des questions et que deuxièmement en décidant de ne pas lui en parler il gagnaient ainsi beaucoup de temps comme personne n'avait pu prédire le moment exacte où il allait se réveiller. Ils avaient ainsi gagné plusieurs heures voir même des jours, aller savoir mais le plus important restait qu'ils étaient enfin près à partir et que s'était une très bonne chose que le Russe se soit réveillé à temps sinon ils auraient dû prendre la décision de le laisser derrière mais au moins maintenant ils n'avaient plus à prendre une telle décision.

Sponovitch fut alors le premier à reprendre la parole.  
- Bah…passons, mais au fait qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sandra ?  
- C'est une très longue histoire mais je savais que j'allai devoir t'en parler à ton réveille de toute manière alors autant se lancer maintenant.  
- J'espères car tu ne vas pas venir me dire que ces yeux sont normaux et qu'ils sont devenu comme ça à cause d'un coup de soleil.  
Karla ne sembla pas trouver son humour très drôle.  
- Disons que je n'ai pas eut la chance de voir très longtemps ces yeux. Mais j'ai parler longuement avec elle de la cause de ce changement et j'en ai conclu qu'elle avait très bien agit et qu'elle avait profiter d'une très grande chance qui lui a été offert et qu'on va pouvoir utilisé pour nous même.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
Karla lui sourit quelque peu.  
- Bon, je vais être gentille et je vais te révéler certaine chose.  
Il lança échapper un grognement sous le mot certaine comme il voulait tout savoir dans les moindres détails.

Flash back  
[i]  
_– Chambre – Quelques jours après que l'équipe soit arrivé dans la base appartenant au père de Sagura. – Matin – 10h30 - ___

_Karla et Sandra se trouvait dans une petite pièce muni d'une petite table avec une chaise et un petit lit de fortune qui ne semblait vraiment pas confortable, les murs étaient gris et ne béton, rien de bien impressionnant comme pièce.__  
__Sandra était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ces lunettes de soleil bien posé sur son nez malgré le peu de lumière qui éclairait la pièce, comme seul une lampe l'éclairait et que ça ne suffisait pas, il fessait bien plus noir qu'autre chose. __  
__Karla tant qu'à elle était assise sur le lit regardant la blonde d'un air méfiant comme elle ne lui fessait pas vraiment confiance même si s'était grâce à elle, qu'ils avaient pu se poser dans cette base sans avoir eut besoin des ressources d'Umbrella, qui leur aurait posé bien trop de question et qu'ils auraient été dans l'obligation de répondre et que pour cette raison Karla était reconnaissante envers Sandra mais sans plus. Après tout, celle-ci semblait avoir un peu changé bien qu'elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment, comme Sandra parlait de moins en moins et semblait toujours avoir la tête ailleurs. Karla aurait pu mettre ça sur le fait que la jaune femme s'inquiétait à propos de Sponovitch mais elle s'en doutait un peu. Sandra avait un peu trop changé, ces mouvements n'étaient plus les mêmes, elle semblait se mouvoir avec son entourage, ils étaient plus souples et moins excitant qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Bien qu'elle avait toujours son habitude de marché la tête haute comme si les autres n'étaient rien pour elle et s'était justement le cas. Car Sandra se pensait maintenant bien supérieur à la race humaine, les ayant surpassé. Et puis, c'était vrai avec sa nouvelle nature et ces nouveaux pouvoirs lié au virus qu'elle s'était injecté. Bien qu'à son plus grand changement, son corps n'avait subit aucunement mutation apparente seul ces yeux montraient son changement mais comme elle avait pris l'habitude de les caché par la passé, elle n'avait pas trop de problème avec ça même qu'elle aimait bien leur nouvelle couleur. Bien qu'elle était aussi devenu un monstre. Monstre, qui adorait maintenant la souffrance des autres, le goût de la violence gratuite et sans raison mais aussi la vue du sang qui fessait bouillir le sien lorsqu'elle en voyait. Tout cela, n'avait pas vraiment changer comme elle avait déjà ces goûts bien que maintenant il semblait multiplié par cent. Mettant tout ces sens en alerte prenant souvent un plaisir pour un rien, le fait de voir deux humains se battre ensemble, la fessait sourire intérieurement car elle ne laissait que rarement voir ce qu'elle pensait ne fessant que quelques sourires pour montrer son amusement bien que c'est dernier temps, elle semblait toujours avoir un sourire sur les lèvres. Bien que c'était plutôt un sourire carnassier qui ne montrait jamais le vrai fond de sa pensé. Bien qu'elle pouvait parfois paraître surprise lors de chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ou un événement qui se produisait et qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être et qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas les surprises. ___

_Karla regarda la blonde encore un moment et prit ensuite la parole, décidant d'entrée tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.__  
__- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment tu as pu faire pour battre le Tyran que Sponovitch n'a même pas pu le blesser ?__  
__- Je dois avoir eut plus de chance que lui voilà tout. __  
__- De la chance, tu appelles ça de la chance, d'avoir pu être assez rapide pour esquiver tout les coups d'un monstre et qu'en plus on ne te voyait à peine bouger et que tout des coups étaient porté avec puissance. __  
__Sandra lui fit un léger sourire carnassier ne semblant pas vouloir lui révélé ça nouvelle forme. __  
__- Bah…oui de la chance tout simplement.__  
__Karla sembla alors désespéré. __  
__- Écoute, on devrait se serrer les coudes et arrêter de se mentir comme ça.__  
__ *Tiens mais Sponovitch m'a presque dit la même chose avant qu'on sorte de la baser et qu'il se fasse planter par un Tyran, pensa Sandra. [/i]_  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire. Après tout, je vous ai bien assez aidé comme ça et je n'ai aucune raison de continuer.  
- Nous avons toute les deux le même but et que nous devrions nous entraider.  
- Le même but ? La différence est que tu cherches à tuer mon père pour te venger de la mort d'Arlington et que moi, disons que je le recherches simplement pour lui posé quelques questions.  
- Non…nous cherchons seulement à le retrouver peu importe les raisons que nous avons et que je crois qu'en s'entraidant on aura plus de chance de le trouver.  
Sandra lui sourit de nouveau.  
- Je dirais plutôt que tu as besoin de moi, comme tu n'as aucune ressource qui pourrait t'aider à le retrouver.  
- Et toi, tu en as peut-être ?  
- Bien sûr, le père de Sagura me doit quelque chose, alors il est temps qu'il rembourse la dette qu'il a envers moi.  
- Je vois…et pour quel raison a-t-il une dette envers toi ?  
- Disons que je lui ai tout simplement sauvé la vie.  
La blonde ne voulait pas non plus lui dire la véritable raison, bien que le fait qu'elle lui ai sauvé la vie était vrai. Mais il y avait aussi une toute autre raison. Une raison, bien plus personnel qui ne regardait aucunement Karla, bien que pour Sandra la raison qu'elle avait ne tenait plus vraiment comme en fait elle ne fessait que manipuler l'homme pour qu'il l'aide un peu et peu importe les relations qu'elle avait eut par le passé cela ne la regardait plus maintenant. Bien qu'en fait, elle avait toujours manipuler les autres, à leur dépriment et au tien par la même occasion car elle n'avait jamais pu se lié envers quelqu'un bien qu'elle ne regrettait aucunement ce qu'elle avait fait.  
- Je vois , donc tu peux comptés sur son aide pour retrouver ton père, dit Karla.  
- Exactement.  
[i] _Elle commence enfin à comprendre, pensa la blonde. [/i]_  
- Mais pourquoi a-t-il demandé à son fils Sagura de t'aider et qu'il ne le fait pas lui même.  
- Car il est très occupé et que son fils peut très bien faire le même travaille que lui.  
Bien que Sandra semblait être aussi proche du fils que du père, bien que la relation qu'elle avait eut avec l'aîné avait été bien plus poussé. Bien qu'elle avait bien essayé de se rapproché du fils mais sans résultat restant simplement de bons amis, sans rien d'autre bien que Sandra n'aimait pas trop ce mot mais elle devait l'accepter si elle voulait continuer d'avoir l'aide du garçon.  
- Je vois et tu crois que son fils est fiable ?, demanda Karla.  
Sandra ria légèrement.  
- Une chance qu'il n'est pas là pour t'entendre. Après tout, il est du style fidèle et qu'il ne faut jamais remettre sa parole en doute.  
[i] _Bien que je me demandes s'il à déjà été fidèle en amour. [/i]_  
- Donc, tu lui fait totalement confiance et tu es prête à mettre ta vie entre ces mains ?  
- Ça ne peut pas être pire que de mettre sa vie entre les mains de Sponovitch.  
Karla acquiesça sur ce fait.  
- Bien donc, tu lui fais confiance et que tu préfères aller avec lui plutôt qu'on essaye ensemble de retrouver ton père.  
- Tu comprends vite quand tu veux. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour retrouver mon père car si nous sommes trop nombreux nous aurons plus de chance de se faire repéré.

Un cognement se fit alors attendre à la porte et Sandra se remit sur ces pieds pour aller voir qui s'était. Elle ouvrit donc la porte pour laissé voir Sagura courbé en deux, essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
- Hiah…on dirait que tu arrives de loin, dit Sandra en le regardant.  
- Disons que j'ai traversé toute la base comme j'ai des informations à propos de ce que tu m'as demandés. J'ai retrouvé ton père et je sais exactement où il se trouve et qu'en plus nous avons vraiment beaucoup de place car j'ai déjà un espion dans les lieux. Il pourra donc nous dire tout ce qui se passe là-bas, dit Sagura en finissant de reprendre son souffle.  
- C'est une très bonne chose ça, dit Karla en regardant le jeune homme.  
Mais ces propos furent accueillit d'un regard noir de la part de Sandra.  
- Cela ne te regarde aucunement Karla, car il me semble que je voulais pas de ton aide et qu'on pouvait très bien se débrouillé tout seul, dit Sandra en se tournant de nouveau vers Sagura. Allons parlé ailleurs comme Karla n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire.  
- Heu…mais j'aurais qu'elle nous aurait accompagnés pour…  
Sandra lui donna un coup sur le genou pour qu'il arrête de parler et qu'il en dise trop, disant des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas que Karla sache.  
- Ahi…, laissa échapper le jeune garçon se mordant la lèvre après avoir reçu le coup. Ça fait mal.  
- Arrête de rechigné comme un gamin.  
- Bah, tu sais bien que j'ai des airs de gamin non, dit Sagura un immense sourire sur le visage.  
Sandra secoua la tête et alla ébouriffé vigoureusement les cheveux du jeune homme avec sa main droite.  
- Oui, je sais, un vrai gamin qui adore jouer et que tu es rarement sérieux pendant très longtemps.  
Le jeune garçon de dix-huit ans fit une moue enfantine comme il avait l'habitude de les faire.  
- Bon aller on va ailleurs à moins que Karla veuille bien se donner la peine de sortir, dit Sandra avant d'écraser la paume de sa main sur le visage du jeune homme pour qu'il arrête de faire son visage de gamin.  
- Rêve toujours, fit Karla en croisant les bras.  
Sagura fit finalement un pas sur le côté pour se dégager de la main de la blonde.  
- Euh…et puis…Sandry je sais bien que tu ne veux pas qu'elle nous accompagne mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix comme nous ne pouvons pas non plus entrée dans la base seulement tout les deux, il aurait bien trop de garde.  
Sandra grogna.  
- Se n'est pas des hommes qui vont m'empêcher d'entrée.  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais disons seulement que pour infiltré la base, il va falloir le faire à deux endroits différents. Par l'entrée de derrière et par les toits.  
- Mouais…bon…on parlera du plan une autre fois pour qu'on puisse vraiment avoir tout les détails. Alors tu crois vraiment qu'on va devoir les amener.  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
Karla fit finalement un sourire de vainqueur et remercia le jeune homme d'un signe de la tête.  
- Bon, je savais bien que je pouvais être encore utile, fit Karla.  
- Ne rêves pas trop non plus, si tu crois qu'on t'emmènes par bonté de cœur du te trompe.  
- Et de toute manière, j'y serais sûrement aller moi aussi.  
Léger rire de la part de Sandra.  
- Et tu crois que tu aurais eut une seule chance de nous suivre, mais tu rêves là, tu serais sûrement morte bien avant.  
Sandra fit alors un bond vers la jeune femme à une vitesse phénoménal et un œil humain n'aurait pas pu distinguer la jeune fille bouger tellement elle avait été rapide.  
Karla eut rapidement un couteau sous la gorge.  
- Tu sais…je pourrais bien te tuer maintenant et personne ne pleurerait ta mort.  
- Sandra, repose ce couteau maintenant et laisse là tranquille, dit Sagura en approchant de la blonde pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.  
Sandra tourna la tête vers lui et rebaissa son arme le fessant légèrement tourner dans sa main.  
- Toujours à protéger les autres toi ?  
- Oui et je ne veux pas que du sang soit coulé dans la base de mon père et j'espères que tu comprends ça.  
- Mouais…si tu le dis…bon d'accord Karla va pouvoir venir.  
- Et Bryan aussi, rajouta Karla.  
- Et pourquoi pas Sponovitch un coup partit, dit Sandra en ricanant légèrement.  
- C'est vrai qu'il pourrait nous être très utile mais on ne sait pas non plus quand il va se réveiller comme il semble être tombé dans le coma, répliqua Sagura dans son coin.  
- Euh…je blaguais là, il a beau être utile mais il est trop dangereux et qu'ensuite il est loin d'être essentiel, lui répondit Sandra sur un ton stricte.  
- Oui, bon c'est ce que j'avais à vous dire et qu'on va devoir patienté un peu et préparé notre petite escapade avant de pouvoir partir à la recherche d'Albert, dit Sagura en regardant les deux femmes qui étaient sur le point de se sauter dessus.  
- Oui, merci Sagura, reste plus q'à avoir un plan et se préparé un peu et ensuite on pars à la recherche de mon père.  
- De rien, tu sais bien que j'aimes d'aidé.  
- Bah non, tu m'aides parce que ton père t'a obligé et que tu n'aimes pas vraiment lui désobéir.  
Le jeune garçon fit une grimace.  
- Bon, je vous quittes comme j'ai d'autre chose à faire et ne vous entretuez pas.  
- Voyons, tu sais très bien que malgré tout, ces murs auraient besoin d'une nouvelle peinture alors autant en profiter pour mettre du rouge.  
- Je ne plaisantes pas…  
- Moi non plus.  
Ils rient alors tout les deux pendant que Karla les regardait sans trop comprendre leur humour qui franchement n'avait rien de vraiment drôle.

Sagura quitta ensuite la petite chambre et marcha au travers des couloirs pour retourner à la salle principale.

Sandra tourna la tête vers Karla après que le jeune homme soit partit.  
- Bon, alors on dirait qu'on va t'avoir sur les baskets.  
- On dirait bien, alors mieux voudrait qu'on fasse la paix.  
- La paix ??? Je ne vois pas pourquoi notre relation est très bien comme elle est.  
- Sandra…Ne blagues pas, tu sais fort bien, qu'on doit se serrer les coudes.  
- Et toi, tu sais peut-être pas mais je n'aimes pas me répéter. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'avoir dans les pattes et que tu suis loin d'avoir changé d'avis à ce sujet, peu importe pour moi que tu restes dans l'ignorance.  
Sandra lui sourit légèrement alla s'adosser contre le mur.  
- Bien que tu risques de m'harcelé encore pendant un bon moment à vouloir savoir comment j'ai fait pour battre ce minable de Tyran.  
- Exactement.  
La jeune blonde lui fit un sourire carnassier et abaissa légère ces lunettes de soleil pour lui montrer ces yeux pour ensuite remonter ces lunettes sur son nez  
- Mais que…, balbutia Karla.  
- Souvenir de famille.  
- Tu veux dire que tu tiens ça de ton père.  
- Oui en quelque sorte. Tu dois te souvenir lorsque je me suis évanouit dans les toilettes, c'était à cause d'un virus que je me suis infecté.  
- Mais tu es folle, tu t'es envoyer quelque chose dans la veine dont tu ne connaissais rien ni de ces effets.  
- Oui, c'est ça, j'ai fait confiance à mon père et finalement ça nous a sauvé la vie.  
- Mais pourquoi alors veux-tu retrouver ton père ?  
- La soif de vengeance, de puissance, de connaissance ou de supériorité. Je ne me suis pas encore décider de ce que j'allais faire lorsque je vais le retrouver.  
- Mais…tu as été inconsciente en d'injectant un virus donc tu ne connaissais rien, tu aurais très bien pu te transformer en zombie ou en on ne sait quoi encore.  
- Je sais mais j'ai fait confiance à mon père et cela m'a porté fruit. Alors soit qu'il voulait que je viennes avec lui ou bien qu'il me l'a donné par ennui et c'est ce que je veux découvrir. Je veux savoir pourquoi il m'a donné ce virus.  
Karla se tu pendant un cours moment et secoua la tête abattu.  
- Bon, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas réellement besoin de notre aide.  
- Tu comprends vite.  
- Ça va mieux aussi lorsque j'ai les détails aussi.  
- Exacte mais bon, il semble que maintenant que tu sais tout, tu vas arrêter de me questionner bêtement.  
Sandra se remit sur ces pieds et se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Où vas-tu ?, demanda Karla.  
- Voir Sagura pourquoi ? J'ai des choses à réglé avec lui.  
Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce laissant Karla seule à elle même.

Fin du Flash back

Sponovitch finit d'écouter l'histoire de Karla.  
- Hmm…dans un sens, Sandra est très dangereuse comme elle ne fait confiance à personne et qu'elle vaut seulement tiré les affaires au clair avec son père et qu'elle pourrait fort bien le rejoindre.  
- Exactement.  
Le Russe fronça les sourcils tout en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit prenant bien garde que la couverture reste sur son corps.  
- Mais ne serait-il pas plus simple, je ne sais pas moi…de faire en sorte que Sandra veule le tuer. La monter contre lui et pour qu'elle ne veule que le tuer sans lui demander des comptes.  
- J'ai déjà essayé mais elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une égoïste qui ne voulait que venger la mort d'Arlington.  
- Mais c'était vrai non ?  
Karla ferma les yeux quelques instants tout en passant une main derrière sa nuque.  
- Hmm…j'avoue que je veux seulement la mort de son père comme il a tué Arlington…mais en même temps, son père est le responsable de bien des troubles.  
- Et puis, de toute manière nous n'appartenons plus à aucun groupe, ni à Umbrella ni au HCF. Peu importe qui mène la guerre des zombies ce qui importe vraiment est de survivre dans cette merde. Et le meilleur moyen reste de s'allier au plus fort.  
Karla lui lança un regard noir.  
- Je ne veux pas aller avec des traîtres. Tout ce que son père mérite est une morte atroce.  
- Peut-être bien que oui, mais de toute manière pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous n'en connaissons pas plus sur ces plans. Je trouve cela bizarre qu'il est voulut avoir le Virus G-A à tout pris et surtout le source pure car pour lui il ne lui aurait pas été très difficile ne presque le virus A sur le corps d'un zombie. Mais pourquoi a-t-il voulut le G-A à tout prix. Voilà la question qu'il faut ce poser.  
Karla le regarda un instant.  
- Hmm…tu as peut-être raison…  
- J'ai raison.  
Elle lui fit un léger sourire et se dirigea vers une chaise pour prendre les vêtements du Russe pour les lui lancés.  
- Aller habile-toi pour que tu puisses te préparer à la mission et qu'on puisse te dire comment on compte pénétré dans la base. Je t'attends à l'extérieur.  
- Heu…y'a pas de douche…comme disons que comme ça fait longtemps que je suis inconscient…j'ai quelque peu besoin d'une bonne douche.  
Karla rit légèrement à ma demande.  
- Hmm…ah oui…tu n'as qu'à prendre la troisième porte à droite en sortant de ces chambres.  
- Bien…  
Sponovitch voulut se relever mais il s'en abstient et resta assis sur le lit.  
- Hmm…j'aimerais aussi que tu me laisses seul.  
La jeune femme rit de plus belle et se dirigea vers la chambre de la porte.  
- Euh…Sagura m'a demandé de te dire que ton corps était vraiment beau.  
Le Russe se rembrunit et fit une grimace de peur, peur que Sagura puisse avoir profiter de lui pendant qu'il dormait et de l'avoir toucher.  
- Non je blague et t'a pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Il ne t'a pas touché.  
- Et comment peux-tu en être certaine. Il peut bien l'avoir fait de nuit ou pendant un autre moment où personne n'était là pour l'en empêcher.  
- Hmm…vrai…mais tu dois bien sentir s'il t'a sodomisé ou non.  
Le Russe grogna de plus belle et fit une grimace de dégoût ayant peur que sa virilité en est prit un coup.  
- Très drôle, moi je le sens pas ce mec. Il n'est pas normal.  
Karla rit de plus belle.  
- Mais oui, t'avoue donc que tu dis tout ça seulement à cause que tu es homophobe.  
- Pas du tout, j'ai rien les personnes du même sexe mais…  
- Mais lui, était qu'il couche avec des hommes tu l'aimes pas.  
- Rhoo et puis je te dois rien et peu importe si je l'aime ou non. Alors maintenant tu peux sortir de cette pièce et me laisser tranquille.  
- Mais t'a pas peur qu'il aille te rejoindre dans ta douche.  
- Rhhaaa…chut mais arrête.  
- Car même si tu fermes la porte à clé, il a les doubles sur lui et il se glisserait sans bruit près de toi et te savonnerait le dos.  
Le Russe fit une nouvelle grimace de dégoût et se dirigea vers la porte de la petite chambre et l'ouvrit rapidement.  
- Hmmmm…et toi ça te dirait de venir me frotter le dos.  
- Je dirais bien oui mais j'ai autre chose à faire alors tu vas devoir le faire tout seul.  
Elle lui sourit légèrement et passa à côté de lui la tête haute pour quitter la petite chambre.  
Le Russe la regarda un instant se disant qu'il manquait une bonne occasion après tout ça aurait été mieux que les rêves érotiques qu'il avait faits. Il soupira un instant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y entrer et appuya ensuite sur l'interrupteur et la lumière se fit dans la petite pièce. Celle-ci était complètement blanche et le plancher était en céramique et non en béton comme dans les couloirs. Il fit donc un pas à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et laissa ensuite tomber le drap qu'il avait autour de la taille par terre et regarda les lieux. Un lavabo munit d'un miroir mural, une toilette et un bain se trouvaient dans la pièce mais pas de douche à l'horizon. Il devait donc prendre un bain et rien d'autre. Il regarda donc les produits qui se trouvaient autour du bain, gel pour le corps, savon parfumée, bain de mousse pour faire des bulles et une éponge.  
Il soupira un instant avant de laisser couler de l'eau chaude dans le bain rajoutant par la suite un peu d'eau froide et il se décida à mettre de la mousse et il commença à siffler un petit air. Une fois le bain bien remplit, peut-être un peu trop comme il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de centimètre avant que l'eau de tombe sur le sol bien que c'était justement le cas dans les petites bulles blanches à l'odeur de pêche.  
Il se leva et posa un pied dans l'eau chaude en se mordant la lèvre comme elle l'était bien trop et il embarqua finalement complètement dans l'eau, une nouvelle vague de mousse tombant sur le sol en céramique. Il se coucha complètement dans le bain de bulle et fit disparaître sa tête en dessous de l'eau et il y resta pendant un bon moment avant de refaire surface, les gouttes descendant sur son visage. Le Russe se détendit peu à peu profitant de ce moment de solitude. Il ferma alors les yeux et se reposa complètement dans ce bain remplit de mousse. Il ne voulait plus bouger, rester là à jamais pour profiter du contact de l'eau chaude contre sa peau dénudé. Sentir l'air frais caresser son visage détendu. Il se sentait libre de toute chose, libre de passer par lui-même et ne plus songer de son passé sans être sous l'effet d'une substance illégale.  
- Hmmaaammffffff…..  
Il soupira longuement laissant toutes air sortir de ces poumons pour respirer ensuite doucement. Il huma l'air et malgré les murs en béton qui aurait fait que la salle aurait sentit le refermer celle-ci sentait plutôt les pommes dues aux mousses du bain.  
- J'suis si bien.  
Il sortit un orteil de l'eau pour la regarder en souriant et se retient de faire tout chose bête comme il aurait si facile de se laisser aller et jouer avec ces pieds mais il préféra de loin gardé son sérieux après tout il avait passé l'âge de jouer avec ces pieds en étant dans l'eau.  
Il tendit alors le bras pour prendre la savonnette et la serrer dans sa main pour que celle-ci ne lui échappe pas.  
Sponovitch passa donc le petit savon sur sa peau et ces muscles, de si jolie muscle démontrant des entraînements intensifs. Il nettoya donc son corps dans tout les coins n'oubliant aucun détail, il voulait un corps propre.  
Le silence qui était total dans la pièce se fit briser par le grincement de la porte.  
Le Russe prit peur et descendit jusqu'à la tête sous l'eau son regard rivé vers la porte qui était légèrement entrebâillé.  
- Je peux entrer, demanda la voix de Karla.  
- Hmm…oui…  
Il n'avait pas trop le choix de lui dire oui comme elle lui apportait sûrement une serviette et des vêtements propres, ce qu'elle avait justement dans les mains lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite pièce. Elle alla donc déposer son petit paquet de linge sur une chaise et regarda le Russe qui restait bien cacher sous l'eau et sous sa montagne de petites bulles blanches.  
- T'es embarrassé là ou quoi ?  
- Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ? T'en envie de voir mon joli corps mais sache que tu n'auras pas la chance de pouvoir me matter alors merci pour les vêtements et la serviette mais maintenant aller oust. Sors d'ici.  
- Pauvre vieux…  
- Quoi ???  
- Non je blaguais car après tout, j'ai vraiment pas envie de toucher à un vieux mec comme toi et doit tout être ratatiné.  
- C'est toi qui le dit et puis j'ai pas besoin de venir matter les femmes dans leurs bains pour pouvoir les voir nu moi.  
Il lui fit alors une grimace triomphant comme Karla s'était dirigé vers la porte à grand pas et l'avait claqué derrière lui. Elle repartit donc au travers des couloirs laissant le Russe se débrouiller tout seul pour retrouver son chemin lorsqu'il allait sortir de la salle de bain.

Sponovitch rit de plus belle et sortit alors du bain tirant sur le bouchon pour faire couler l'eau. Il se dirigea alors vers la petite chaise pour prendre la serviette et la passer autour de sa taille et regarda ensuite les vêtements que Karla lui avait apportés. Un chandail col roulé blanc, un veste noir pour mettre par dessus, un pantalon noir avec deux poches sur le côté. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il souleva le pantalon et qu'un paquet de cigarette en tomba. Il se baissa pour le prendre et le regarda un instant, se disant qu'il avait peut-être été un peu méchant avec Karla comme elle n'avait voulut que l'aider et en plus elle avait penser à tout, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher grand chose. En fait, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose contre lui et s'il se montrait plus souvent aimable avec elle alors peut-être est-ce que la paix pourrait durer entre eux. Car après tout, il avait bien vu qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Sandra et puis de toute manière, pourquoi voulait-il partir en mission avec eux, il pourrait facilement partir de son côté et tout oublier pour repartir sa vie à zéro, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait une telle chose mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ici. Sûrement le fait, qu'il ne voulait plus vivre seul et qu'il avait besoin de la compagnie des autres pour se sentir mieux. Il devait bien y avoir une raison et ça ne pouvait être que l'ennui d'être seul. Il avait besoin de se sentir entouré et jouer les méchants avec tout le monde. Tel était sa raison de suivre ce groupe à la recherche d'un homme qui était bien plus puissant et plus intelligent qu'eux.  
Il soupira légèrement et sortit une cigarette pour la mettre dans sa bouche et chercha son zippo mais celui-ci n'était pas là, où était-il, aucune idée, il soupira de nouveau et rangea le paquet dans la poche du pantalon mais garda tout de même la cigarette dans sa bouche.  
Il retira ensuite la serviette de sa taille et prit le boxeur noir et le revêtit. Celui-ci lui avait parfaitement, rien de trop serré qui lui aurait collé à la peau et rien de trop grand.  
Il prit ensuite les bras pour les mettre, le pantalon, le chandail blanc, ensuite la veste noir pour finir par les bottes noirs.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de s'habiller il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et regarda autour de lui mais personne en vue ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas et il ne savait même pas par où il devait aller. Il allait sûrement se perdre mais il n'avait pas faire le choix d'aller quelque part comme il n'allait pas non plus rester là sans bouger devant la porte de la salle de bain.  
Il regarda à droite et à gauche, manque de chance, les couloirs se ressemblait parfaitement et tournait tout les deux à droite.  
- Hmmm…ma p'tite vache à mal au pattes, tirons-la par la queue et elle ira bien mieux.  
Sponovitch secoua la tête et décida de prendre la gauche pour ensuite marcher alors dans le couloir, qui manquait fortement de décoration, c'est pas vraiment joli des murs gris sans fenêtre, ça n'aidait vraiment pas pour l'orientation non plus.  
- Bordel…j'fais quoi moi maintenant…j'sais même pas où aller et il a fallut que cette petite me laisse tout seul.  
Le Russe grogna légèrement et marcha à travers les couloirs sans croisé une seule âme.  
- C'est désert…et tralala…  
Il sifflota un peu en se traînant les pieds. Il se sentait vite sans ces armes et en plus fallait qu'il soit en manque de feu, c'était bien d'avoir ces cigs en poche mais il aurait été plus content avec un peu de feu.  
- Bordel…  
Encore trois ou quatre sacre et il tourna un couloir pour voir enfin trois personnes qui parlait un peu plus loin. Il se dirigea vers ceux-ci.  
- Hein…j'suis à la recherche du petit pédé et de sa bande de débile.  
Il rit, fallait pas le chercher lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas fumer.  
Les trois hommes le dévisagèrent en même temps et un finit par prendre la parole.  
- Si vous parlez de messire Sagura, il se trouve au premier étage. Continuer de marcher encore un peu et vous allez arriver à un ascenseur, rendu en haut prenez le couloir de gauche et ensuite gauche et finalement droite et il est dans la salle de conférence numéro 4.  
Sponovitch lui fit un sourire carnassier.  
- Hmm…merci…vous auriez pas un peu de feu avec ça ?  
- Il est interdit de fumer dans ces lieux, lui répondit le second des trois hommes.  
- M'en fou…tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous avez du feu, dit le Russe en s'avançant d'un pas et les trois hommes reculèrent et un finit par sortir un briquet qui lui fit arracher des mains par la grosse bête russienne.  
Sponovitch alluma le briquet et ensuite la cigarette qu'il avait sur le coin des lèvres et il inspira une longue bouffée de fumée, fermant les yeux pour ensuite se détendre.  
- Hmmm….merci les mecs.  
Il jeta le briquet à l'homme qui lui avait donner et il se remit en route, marchant dans le couloir sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Trop occuper à jouir de la cigarette qu'il avait.

Un instant plus tard, il arriva devant un ascenseur et il appuya sur le bouton et les portes s'ouvrirent rapidement. Il monta ensuite dans la cabine et appuya sur la flèche du haut et les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur fit un bond vers le haut et commença à monter doucement.  
- J'hais ce genre de transport, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec un ascenseur.  
Sponovitch continua de parler tout seul tout en fumant sa cigarette et la cabine s'arrêta pour laisser de nouveau ouvrir les portes, cette fois-ci il eut un peu plus de monde dans les couloirs et tout les gens présent se tournèrent vers l'homme qui sortait de l'ascenseur et un s'avança.  
- Il est interdit…  
- de fumer dans ces lieux, je sais, répliqua le Russe en passant à côté de lui.  
Personne n'osa lui répliquer ayant un peu trop peur de la corpulence du fumeur.

Sponovitch prit donc le chemin qu'on lui avait désigné, droite, droite et finalement gauche. Il arriva encore de nouveau dans un couloir couvert de porte mais celle-ci était munie d'écriteau, salle 1, salle 2, salle 3, salle 4, etc…  
Il se dirigea vers la salle 4 et ouvrit la porte et découvrit ces compagnons. Sagura se trouvait devant un rétroprojecteur, Karla était assis sur une chaise les pieds posé sur une grande table, Bryan était lui aussi assis et Sandra se trouvait adossé contre le mur, portant toujours ces lunettes soleils malgré la pénombre de la pièce comme celle-ci n'était pas éclairé, seul le rétroprojecteur laissait voir une lumière et l'image d'une base sur une toile blanche.  
- Tiens, le grand méchant loup à enfin retrouvé son chemin, vous croyez qu'il a survit notre odeur ou bien qu'il a demander son chemin, ironisa Sandra.  
- La ferme…, lui répliqua le Russe en lui lançant un regard noir. J'suis en manque de cig, alors m'énerve pas sinon je casse tes petites lunettes pour ensuite te les faire marcher.  
Sandra rit légèrement et décroissant les bras de sa poitrine.  
- Hmmm…tu sais bien mon petit chou que tu pourrais pas y arriver.  
- Bon, vous deux, c'est pas le moment, j'ai à vous expliquez comment on va pénétré dans la base et que vous devez bien m'écouter sinon tout risque de mal fonctionner et que si on se fait repéré on est des hommes morts, dit Sagura pour calmer les deux autres tout en se tournant vers la toile blanche.  
Sponovitch soupira légèrement et ira ensuite s'asseoir sur une chaise, s'évanchant dans celle-ci.  
- Aller commence petit pédé, sinon on va être encore ici cette nuit.  
- Rans…c'est pour toi qu'on est encore ici, alors arrête de faire ton difficile et écoute Sagura.  
- Blablabla…  
Sponovitch finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa sur la table.  
- Bon qu'il parle et qu'il fasse vite.  
Sagura lui sourit légèrement et pointa deux points différents sur la carte.  
- On va se séparer en deux équipes pour pouvoir courir plus de terrain et neutraliser les systèmes d'autodéfense de la base. J'irai avec Karla et Bryan et Sandra et Sponovitch seront ensemble.  
Le Russe se tourna vers la blonde et lui fit un léger sourire charmeur mais celle-ci ne le regarda même pas un instant et continua d'écouter Sagura.  
- L'équipe A va pénétré par les égouts et la seconde va arriver de la forêt et va arriver directement dans la base. La A est celle que Karla va diriger et la B celle de Sandra et Sponovitch. La A va devoir faire rapidement et couper l'alimentation interne de la base, la B devrait tant qu'à elle pénétré dans le bâtiment que voici.  
Sagura pointa un carré du doigt.  
- Et faire exploser les générateurs qui vont ainsi permettre à la A de pénétré les défenses des égouts. Nous allons tous devoir être synchronisé car sinon une des équipes se fera détruire par les défenses. On va aussi rester en contact radio durant toute la durée de la mission et on aura tous le plan des lieux. Alors avez-vous des questions ?  
- Oui, dit Bryan. Pourquoi est-ce-nous qui passe par les égouts ?  
- Car, trois personnes s'est plus difficile à repéré que deux.  
Bryan le regarda trouvant sa réponse peu convaincante.  
- Moi, j'en ai une. À combien de kilomètre allons-nous être laissé de la base ?, demanda Sponovitch.  
- À environ 2 kilomètres pour que l'hélicoptère ne se fasse pas repéré par les capteurs.  
- Je vois…  
- Et puis, un peu de marche ne devrait pas te déranger, fit Sandra dans son coin.  
- Très drôle.  
- Bon maintenant que tout est réglé on va aller chercher l'équipement et ensuite se rendre à l'hélicoptère pour décoller, dit Sagura tout en fermant le rétroprojecteur et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de sortie.  
- Mais moi j'ai faim, chiala le Russe.  
Sandra lui donna une claque derrière la tête.  
- La ferme…  
- Aie…quoi…ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé moi…j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces.  
- On te laisse ici si t'es pas content.  
Sponovitch fit une grimace et survit le petit groupe, Sandra fermant la marche.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers l'armurerie.

La petite équipe arriva finalement devant de large porte en métal.

- Au fait, mon équipement de base, il est où, demanda le Russe.

- On l'a jeté au poubelle étant donner que c'est aussi la place que tu méritais était là, dit Sandra.

Le Russe secoua la tête.

- Très drôle.

- Je sais.

Sagura ouvrit la porte de l'armurie et y pénétra doucement.

- Tout ton équipement se trouve ici. Autant tes vêtements, que tes armes et aussi la caisse de cigarette. Mais je crois que pour la drogue tu vas devoir t'en passer.

Sponovitch secoua la tête aux phrases du Japonais.

- Nan…et puis cela m'appartient.

Le Russe pénétra rapidement dans les lieux et chercha des yeux ce qui lui appartenait. Sans pour autant trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- J'veux mes cigs…

- Arrête de pleurer, dit Sandra.

- I not cry. (dit en russe)

Karla secoua la tête et entra à son tour rapidement suivit par les autres.

- Bon que quelqu'un lui donne ce qu'il demande sinon on n'a pas finit de l'entendre.

Sponovitch grogna légèrement.

- Bon vous avez finit de me ridiculiser.

- Ouais lorsque tu réagiras comme un vieux de 45 ans, répliqua Sandra en riant.

Le Russe écarquilla les yeux en attendant l'âge qu'il avait.

- You're funny. (en russe)

Karla se dirigea vers une étagère et désigna l'équipement du Russe qui se jeta presque sur sa boite de cig.

- On dirait dit un chien qui a pas eut de nonose depuis longtemps, dit Sandra.

- Bon assez jouer, on va presque être en retard. Équipez-vous et que tout le monde soit près dans 5 minutes, dit Sagura.

- Bien petit chef, dit la blonde.

Tout le monde s'équipèrent rapidement.

Bryan reprit son M-16, son Beretta.

Karla tant qu'à elle, prit son M-16, son Beretta, un couteau de combat et un épée longue.

Sagura prit, son Magnum, un hangun et il garda ces deux sabres à ces hanches et il ne mit aucune veste de protection et garda son long manteau noir.

Sandra prit en main son Jackal, tout en souriant et prit le fourreau de son épée pour l'attacher dans son dos. Le pommeau de l'arme représentait des ailes de démon. L'épée devait mesurer dans les 1m50 et large de 20 cm.

Sponovitch prit aussi un Magnum, un Shotgun, deux couteaux de combat, quelques grenades et il reprit son fouet le rangea sur sa hanche gauche.

Tous prirent quelques rations et Sponovitch commença à en manger une, une veste de protection sauf Sagura et Sandra qui préférait être libre de leur mouvement.

Sagura se dirigea aussi vers une armoire vitrée et l'ouvrit doucement pour en sortir une série d'anti-virus et les rangea dans un sac à part qu'il glissa sous son manteau.

Tout les membres de l'équipe semblaient être près à partir.

La blonde se tourna vers Sponovitch.

- Alors content maintenant.

- Moi, près à te violer ma chère.

Sandra secoua légèrement la tête.

- Dans tes rêves de sale pervers le vieux.

Le Russe rit légèrement.

- Je vais bien finir par te ravoir.

- C'est ça.

- Bon, allons-y, dit Sagura.

- Ouais sinon il va y avoir un bain de sang ici, lui répondit Karla.

Sponovitch sortit une cigarette et la glissa entre ces lèvres et l'alluma avec son zippo qu'il venait de retrouver avec le reste de son équipement. Il inspira profondément et referma son lighter et regarda autour de lui. Avant de suivre la petite équipe vers les toits où les attendait un hélicoptère près à décoller.

Ils arrivèrent sur les toits, Sagura en tête. Le ciel était légèrement ouvert et un vent assez fort soufflait dans l'air. L'hélicoptère n'était pas encore en marche. Karla s'avança vers celui-ci.

- Joli coucou, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur temps pour voler.

- Je sais mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre. C'est le meilleur moment pour y aller personne ne s'entend à nous voir, dit Sagura en regardant le ciel nuageux.

- Ouais et dire qu'on va devoir sauter en parachute, commenta Sandra pour elle-même.

Sponovitch la regarda un instant se demandant comment il allait faire pour l'endurer durant cette mission. Pourquoi devait-on l'avoir mis en équipe dans elle. Cette question ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

- Bon, le départ dans 5 minutes, dit Sagura le manteau volant dans les airs.

Tout le monde montèrent dans l'hélicoptère et s'installa au poste de pilotage pour ensuite mettre le contact. Les palmes commencèrent à se réchauffer et ensuite à tourner assez rapidement.

- Et si c'était un pièce, dit Bryan.

- Bah alors on se fera prendre comme des souris, dit Sponovitch tout en s'assoyant sur un banc qu'il prit presque à lui tout seul.

Sandra alla se mettre près de Sagura et Bryan alla au poste de pilotage avec Karla.

Quelques instant plus tard, l'hélicoptère s'envola dans le ciel nuageux. Tout le monde était silencieux et septique devant la prochaine mission. Seul Sandra semblait avoir un but. Sandra pour retrouver son père et Karla pour le tuer. Sagura lui ne semblait que suivre Sandra mais pouvait-on lui faire confiance. Sponovitch ne semblait pas trop avoir de but sinon pour se désennuyer et se battre. Bryan tant qu'à lui n'avait vraiment pas sa place mais il avait pourtant demander à participer. Il ne savait à au près rien de ce qu'il les attendait. Seulement que c'était le meilleur moment pour investir la base. Mais pourquoi est-ce le meilleur moment ? Allait-il devoir faire face au virus A ? Sagura semblait le croire comme tout le monde ou presque avait été équipé pour pouvoir faire face à ce genre d'attaque.

Le silence était des plus complet durant les 6h de vol qu'il fallait pour se rendre à la base des HCF. Sandra semblait dans ces pensés. Sagura regardait Sponovitch d'un air provocateur et charmeur. Le Russe fumait cigarette sur cigarette et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Karla et Bryan veillait à ce que le vol se passe le mieux possible mais durant la première heure de vol. La pluie avait commencer à tomber fortement et il semblait de plus en plus difficile de contrôler l'appareil devant les vents contraire. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les vents tourne pour Sandra et Sponovitch qui allait devoir sauter en parachute pour atteindre plus rapidement la base et pouvoir l'investir. L'autre équipe allait se poster plus loin et patauger dans les sous-terrain pour entrer inaperçu à l'intérieur.

Fin !!!


End file.
